The Automated Pressure Detection and Relief Stimulation system is a portable device that provides users with feedback when a pressure relief should be performed. If the user does not or can not perform an adequate pressure relief, the unit uses electrical stimulation to produce muscle contraction and produce a change in the pressure profile. This change in pressure profile will allow the blood to perfuse to the areas of concern. This unit will also be used to monitor and record the pressure, over the course of many months, present in two locations, typically the ischial tuberosites are the points of most concern. Through clinical trials, the goal of this program is to prove that this automated pressure detection and relief stimulation system will help prevent pressure ulcer formation. The ultimate goal is to reduce the occurence of pressure ulcers and the tragedy of associated complications, including infection of the ulcer, loss of mobility and decreased productivity. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The primary target for this device is for spinal cord injured patients who can not or do not perform their regular pressure relief routine. Non-spinal cord injured patients who are also wheel-chair bound due to broken bones, surgical recovery or old age can also benefit from this device, This device can also be slightly modified to provide exercise stimulation to increase muscle mass and tissue integrity in any patient suffering from muscle atrophy.